Bleach: King clad in white
by rendon
Summary: The protector fell into black and the one who changed his world could not reach him, all that was there after the strawberry rotted was the cold heart and golden eyes of a ruthless king.
1. He who seized the throne

After a little thinking and encouragement by my friend JP Ive decided to turn this from a one shot into a full on fic. I do warn that Im changing around the chronological order of a few events, Im switching the time the Visored training took place to being right after Ulp. and Yammy arrive instead of being after the Grimmjow Incident.

Disclaimer: I in no way own bleach or the characters cuz if I did Hollow Ichigo would have taken over. Rated M for violence and swearing.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, stomping onto the blue pavement of the city that was his inner mind. His muscles were tense, he gulped as he gripped a nearby allway wall and clung to the corner. Sweat dripped down his brow, sliding down his peach colored and firm jawline, onto the ground in a small puddle. His hands shook gripping the wet sweat-drenched handle wrap of his spirit sword: The zangetsu blade. Brown eyes looked to the side, examining his surroundings that composed of a crooked small sidewalk. "No good, he would find me..." he closed his eyes and his breath was so cold he could see it.A cackle was herd that echoed into the night sky, one that contained the tones of a hyena.

He had been running from his assilent for the past twelve hours in his mind, he had took it upon his self to go to the visoreds after being beaten bloody by the espada known as Yammy. He thought of the visored Shinji, who spoke words promising that he could help the conflicted teen control his inner hollow , thoughts of putting on his clothes, of writing a cryptic note to his family in case he didnt return popped in his mind, he felt the enormous pressure placed on his shoulders "You cannot run King, not here, not from me. I can smell the fear coming off you, Ichigo are you really that much of a pussy?!". The orange haired shinigami cursed, he knew it now, knew it as he had realized it hours ago but denied it: There was no running. Coming out from the ally way in a determined walk Ichigo stepped into the street clearing, on the opposite side standing crouched was his enemy: A man who shared his features exactly aside from ghost white pale skin, and pupils that shined the color of the sun, dressed in a white shihakusho, the poster child for the true meaning of shinigami:Death god.

"So your gonna fight like a man now huh?" patronized the hollow. Ichigo closed his eyes, images of Orihime, Rukia and his friends flashed. He gripped the pommel of his blade "Your a hollow, and just like any other hollow,any other enemy Ive faced up to now, I will defeat you!!" "Lets see you try!!" The hollow brought out a white copy of zangetsu and brought it above his head "Getsuga--" "Shit! Cant let him attack. He's faster then me, the only advantage I could have would be in bankai..." Ichigo called out a getsuga tenshou, the concentrated blast of power flew into the hollow's sword, the being smirked and skidded back a little. "Now!" Spoke kurosaki, the boy yelled out his eyes glew a shining silver "BAN-KAI!" a hurricane of wind and smoke blew into the city, making nothing clear to the human eye. Ichigo's shihakusho became tight fitting and his sword was now a thin black katana that was picth in the color shade.

Ichigo flew right at his enemy at a speed that was blurs in a gracefull moveset, thrusting with all his might the boy yelled "Graah!!". Blood dripped downwards onto the street as Ichigo stood on the rooftop of the building the hollow was on, his foe's hilt smashed into his right bicep. His face registered shock and puzzlement. "But how..." "Sorry partner but you didnt honestly believe that wouldve killed me right? I mean really, thinking the smoke from the bankai transformation would make me not see you and your speed phantom technique would get me?. Pathetic, Unlike you I may use your bankai whenever I wish,therefore I know its weakness's and strengths more so then you".

"Fuck!!!" Ichigo cried out as his foe tugged his sword and flung him onto the building they were on, Ichigo skidded until he stabbed the building stopping orange haired boy's eyes widend as he felt a cold breath onto his shoulder, the hollow smirked, in a painfull twist Ichigo turned his midsection to block the attack of the white zangetsu fake. Ichigo slashed horizontally but was blocked by the blunt of the hollows blade.

"Why isnt it hitting him is what your wondering right?. Hehhehehe Ichigo...you never learned it but the level of mastery of ones weapon is all that matters in a fight and takes precedence above all else!!, Your mastery of Tensa Zangetsu is weak!" The white one brought down his sword in a heavy stifling smash onto the thin Zangetsu, causing Ichigo to fly in the air uncontrollably once more "AAAAAA!!!".

Ichigo growled 'Dammit!" the boy gathered energy into his blade "GETSUGA.....'" a black mist formed around his arm and the hollow's eyes widend. The creature gathered a red light into his own sword "...TENSHOU!!" both cried out, Ichigo let a wave of black jut from his sword that came rushing at his enemy. Two red shockwaves collided with it, Ichigo gritted his teeth 'Cmon make it!" A flash let off and Ichigo desperately looked around for trace of his enemy.  
In a glance to his right that saved his life Ichigo noticed a blade glide past his face that nicked his cheeks. "How the fuck?!" Ichigo felt the hollow gathering energy into its sword again, the boy huffed 'Kuroi: Getsuga tenshou is his move! It emboldens him...shit...I messed up, I should have just attacked him with the sword alone or stayed in shikai, now that he is embloldened he is stronger now" 'Did you know Ichigo...that your mind.,...this world is comprised of your endless fountain of spirit energy?.....What if I could control that energy...." The hollow cackled again "Now you get it" Ichigo trembled "Oh no" "Getsuga..." he saw the city glow red and the red energy coming off everything gathered into the hollows sword "I cant give up Ive got to--" before Ichigo could gather energy to his sword a planet of red crashed onto his body, he howled in absolute pain, excruciating, soul searing pain. After a few white flashes nothing but a crater was left and the orange haired reaper laid in its center.

His bankai clothes torn to shreds and his blade was nothing, save for a hilt and crumbled peice's of black stained with crimson liquid. The hollow made his sword vanish and floated onto the ground, slowly walking toward Ichigo. He smiled maniaclly "Your unfit Ichigo...unfit to be my partner, unfit to weild zangetsu and unfit to be king of this world" The hollow gingerly gripped the wet zangetsu hilt, the crumbs of blade stabbed Ichigo in his center and white clay formed onto the childs face a yell formed onto it but no scream was let out the King clad in white looked at his bathered dog and pushed the body on the ground, now his time had come.


	2. The rotted strawberry

Heres the second chapter folks, Ill let you know right now Im not going to write every little thing the characters do but I will center on most things and sometimes will small time gaps.  
Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.

As the visored known as Shinji opend the forcefeild that his dear comrade Hachi created he sighed and frowned. In the alloted time which was an hour, they had designated for Ichigo Kurosaki to place his hollow under control or else they would have to kill him. The leader of the masked ones brushed through his blonde hair and cursed "He was the first of our kind in years...damn" he spoke in a somber tone as he felt the cuff of his shirt, undoing a button on it to steady himself as he gripped his zanpakuto with a heavy heart and eyes full of pity. The heavyset defense expert Hachi had tears welling up in his eyes and he took one of his huge fingers and wiped it "Are you going to kill him Shinji?" the visored leader looked at all his comrades and pulled down the cap he was wearing to cover his eyes "Im doing what I must".

With that the hollow and shinigami hybrid walked inside the forcefield, patting the girl Hiyori on her back as she ran out huffing and pukeing from exhaustion. He turned to his quarry as the force field closed it made a resounding click. "I'll tell Orihime and the others sorry..." he spoke as he looked at the twisted form in front of him, with a lizard like tail, skin white as snow flakes with red markings that were tribal in nature, eyes that held the suns shade, holding the zangetsu blade that slightly touched its long hair was what Kurosaki Ichigo had become.

The Visored took a stance but stopped as the beast screamed a blood chilling howl and from its eyes silver light shined, cracks started going along the body and the blonde smiled "He made it?!" as smoke whirled around he keenly gazed on. The body fell onto the ground like a snakes old useless skin, Shinji's eyes widend as he saw Ichigo's body in its regular form but the childs eyes which were a chocolate brown had no color to them, the next instant a red arc of light cut the empty body downwards, revealing a man with Ichigos exact features but skin like a ghost and eyes that were a cold, uncaring silver eyes that shined with greed and savagery. Shinji backed away, in his primordial subconcious fear flashed and his fight or flight response kicked in. The man smirked as he put a hand in front of him, the said hand had a blade white as he and thin "Excellent" the spector spoke, the words came out of his mouth with a physcopathic mirth to them along with a smile. "Who are you?" The man turned around and peered into Shinji's soul with a devils stare "I am King but you could call me Ogichi if you would like though it matters not what you call me as your about to die" "You bastard! Whatd you do to Ichigo?!"

"I threw him off, I wasnt just going to let a weak ass ride me like a lil bitch" "I think now that Im king Ill go round for a bit" he chimed, a slither to his voice. "Sorry but we arent going to let you off like a lil kid in a playground pal" The white King smiled "So you wanna resist huh? This could be fun" he flung his sword by its chain in his fingers twice before holding it above his head "Everyone! Assist me now! We need to kill him before he goes on a rampage!". Hachi spoke in sniffles "But were killing just a child!" "Hes not Ichigo anymore! We made this mess and now we got to clean it up so cmon!" Hachi pulled down the field and all the visoreds donned their mask, Shinji led the charge "We are going to cleanse you out of this world" "Getsuga tenshou!" the hollow screamed a giant flash of white with a red outline as huge as a nuclear atom bomb exploded from his blade. The white hot energy seared off what was the shell of a rotted strawberry that whisked in the wind.

chapter end. I hope you liked it.


	3. He who made her smile

Here is the third installment of King Clad in White I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach.

As the girl shuffled through the busy streets of her town of Karakura she felt a tightness in her chest a feeling of unease that crept up her back like a cockroach. Her glossy hair had to be swept out of her soft round face, she brushed it gingerly, taping her hair pins as she always did as a stress release. Not having him at her seat made have a sadness she could not understand and a burnning desire to be where he was at. She had visited earlier, Ichigo was doing some prep fighting with the Visoreds them telling him he had to sharpen his spirit before his fated battle. The girl never was told anything but tidbitts but she prayed, day in and out for her protector. The boy who held her heart and swung his blade with all he had to save her. Orihime Inoue felt using Tsubaki when in a street clearing to find the training site once more. A smile of glee found itself strecthing her lips at the thought of Ichigo eating what she cooked after winning against...it. She grimaced for a second but thought of how nice it would be to see a smile on Kurosaki's face, a true happy smile something that the orange haired boy had not had in months. "After I feed him and Shinji and the other nice people with my curry with strawberries and jam we'll talk and laugh and then he'll beat Aizen and..and it'll be like it was, no battles no sadness or blood" she hugged herself as her thoughts turned negative.

Her school Uniform clung tightly to her bulging chest. Orihime breathed hard as the usual portal to the Visoreds training grounds was shattered in diffrent spots, as if someone had ripped the hole open. Behind her, far behind her she could have sworn she herd a cackle of laughter, evil laughter. Shaking her head she told herself as she entered "Positive, think positive, Kurosaki kun wouldnt let any--" The girl stopped as she started off in a sprint going down the marble stairs and into the barren mountain-like area. The strong smell of Iron and broken steel fragments lit the area up. "No, no" she repeated in her mind, she saw something inching close to her that was caked in red, clay peices adorned whatever it was "Hey princess" it gasped. "Hiyori!!!" Orihime ran to the red clad girl, seeing her ragid she instantly tried using her time reverse heal ability but on contact a white aura snapped her hands, burnning them and repulsed Tsubaki away. Hiyori had nothing but a broken busted hilt, and her eyes half yellow, her torso almost split 'What happend?!" "H,We,...we..." the young visored puked onto Orhime's shirt the young girl tried applying disinfectent and bandages but Hiyori laughed and coughed "Stupid girl, inferior human materials wont help me" she said before having a spasm. "Wheres Ichigo?" asked Orihime, fully shaking. Hiyori mumbled "We..couldnt stop it...so strong it split Love in half with one strike as as for Hachi it split his head off...before slicing off Shinji's arm...Shinji was able to escape but as for me.....you...can...see Im not lucky...." "What happend to him!! You got to tell me!" she gripped Hiyori by her jacket "....All fruit rotts girl...even Strawberries" she said before her eye color faded. Orihime found herself vomiting from panic, cold chills went down her warm skin, she bit her lip so hard it bled as she ran to the spot Ichigo relaxed at.

Images and words from the protector were in her heart and mind, ripping at her defense's causing intense emotional pain. "Im sorry for being so weak...I swear I will get stronger and protect you!" "Im getting stronger...I can feel just by sparring with these Guys, the calming effect" "Theres no need to worry about Aizen cuz I know we'll win" "Your food weird but taste good." "No, no,no, no!" she muttered. Orihime fell to her knees, eyes dialating as she found a blood pool and orange specks on the ground, the scent of the spiritual energy and feel of it was none other then Ichigos. "All fruit rotts girl" it rung in her head and she rocked back and forth until her chest heaved, tears flung everywhere and she screamed "KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!!!". Going so into shock the young girl collasped in the blood pool, for shed never smile again for he who made her smile was gone.

End of chap


	4. And they all fell down

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach Tite Kubo dose.

She walked through the small town as if she was a whipped and beaten dog. Her eyes that shined so bright were now dull orbs that were like pits of nothingness. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul then her soul was broken and frail left hand was placed onto her right shoulder, as if she was covering a wound or deformity. When she walked all she saw was him, all she herd was his voice, so distant, desperately she clung to old words he spoke, afraid if she forgot his voice that she would forget him himself. Orihime's hair covered her face like a sheperds fur covered its eyes. "Orihime! Whats up?" asked the girls friend Tatsuki. The martial artist had sweat pouring down her body, no doubt from a thrilling sparing match, her uniform clinging tightly to her tanned and muscled skin. The wide smile Tatsuki had faded upon seeing Orihime's expression. "Orihime!" no response. "Orihime!" still nothing. Tatsuki gripped the girl and shook her like a ragdoll but there was no 's eyes dialated as she realized, Orihime was not looking at her, but pastt her, at something else. Tatsuki shook her friend once more,wanting to get life back into those eyes or hers. "Tatsuki!" called one of the girls friends. "Shit" she spoke and left Orihime, turnning back once more before going back into the dojo she was in. The orange haired girl continued her walk until she came across a small kitten that was black everywhere except its head which was orange in an allyway. She gripped her heart as the color scheme reminded her of Ichigo in his shinigami clothing. A small tear droplet came down and onto the ground. The kitten walked over to her and mewled before she kneeled and it jumped into her arms licking off her tears. Orihime petted the small kit and laid down the pot of food she had made for Ichigo and the visoreds then walked away. The girl walked until her feet were worn and she fell. "....I knew you would be in this shape once he told me what happend" spoke a stronge feminine voice, looking up Orihime met the yellow eyes of Yoruichi Shion.

The women helped the girl up "Miss Yoruichi....the visoreds and...Kuro--" "Its okay...Shinji told me what happend" she spoke before both flickered out of the down town area of karakura and right into the Urahara shop. Orihime opend her eyes to see she was sitting at a table and surrounding her was Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. The group wondered why they were all assembled here. The quincy tipped up his glasses and looked at Orihime concerned 'Whats wrong?" he tried asking and Yoruichi shook her head "You'll find out in a minute". They herd voice's booming from the other rooms. "So you'll tell them with me?" "Yes. Best to tell them now rather then later, break their morale now so we can repair in a short amount of time" "Alright" "Ready?" "...As I'll ever be". From a curtain covered room walked in hat and clogs himself, Urahara and the Visored leader Shinji. Urahara stood by Yoruichi along with Shinji who's left arm was just a bandage covered stump and his eyes had a wounded look, he lacked his usual smirk so full of mirth. "So why are we all gathered here?" asked Rukia Kuchiki her arms folded, she had a horrible feeling in her stomach and wanted to get this over with. "Where's Kurosaki?" asked Chad, knowing usually when they were gathered that the orange haired boy was with them. "This is about him actually" told Urahara. Shinji's hair was covering his eyes he sighed deeply and spoke "Kurosaki had asked my group the Visoreds and I how to control his inner hollow....and we tried assisting him in doing so. fought his hollow, trying to preserve his sanity and failed." The room stayed quiet for a long time that felt like a eon until Uryu rose from his seat and quickly gripped Shinji by his neck "What the fuck do you mean failed?!. What the hell did you freaks do to Kurosaki?!" Shinji reared his face in anger mixed with guilt "Be silent quincy!. Kurosaki lost his battle against his hollow, fighting ones hollow is the only way to defeat it and preserve one's sanity!. Kurosaki lost!" Urahara placed a hand on Uryu's shoulder. " I know your angry...but please let him finish...please" Ishida sat back down and gritted his teeth until his mouth bled. Shinji huffed "Kurosaki....died. His hollow came out his body in a twisted form of him and went on a rampage...the visoreds...we..tried stopping it but he was too strong. My friends were barbarically murdered and I was the only one to escape." he stopped and covered his face hiding the shame and trying not to relive the experience which was already too fresh in his mind.

The rest of the group tried digesting what they were just told in muffled huffs. It was obvious their spirits were broken and hearts stomped on.

The King fell off his horse and they all fell down.

In a barren wasteland that use to be Kurosaki Ichigo's mind walked the once proud shinigami, clothes torn and bloody with eyes that were dull and dead, shinigami sandels broken, lugging around nothing but a small hilt in a endless walk that was brightened by a black sun with a red outline, the winds blew and the sound was like the laugh of the jackel. 


	5. My moon that fell

Hey guy's I know I have not updated this story in years but I was recently reading the old chapters and decided to continue it. I am very sorry that I never updated it but I will start to update it periodically now.

Bleach King clad in white: My moon has fallen.

Her black hair moved with the wind as she sat down on the root top of the school. Her red haired companion placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia...are you alright?". "Im fine Renji" Rukia's fist clenched and shook she did her best to keep inside her a scream of pain and rage. How could he have fallen? Why? This boy who had affected her life so much who defied the laws of another realm to rescue her...he was dead. All she could do was brush her hair with her hand to keep from crying. Orihime looked up at Rukia with empty eyes.

Chad sighed "Rukia...What do we do?". The petite shinigami closed her eyes. She and the others had already told Ichigo's friends about the coming threat of arrancars. Without Ichigo's brave face and words to direct them his friends were like lost children. She knew in her heart that she would have to lead them now. "We prepare to fight them" Rukia placed a hand on her heart "Take our sorrow and anger and turn it into power! Train grow stronger with the same resolve Ichigo himself had!...honor his memory by doing that...we can't just lay limp in his shadow..." As Rukia spoke those words Orihime for a second locked eyes with those penetrating purple orbs. Being Dismissed they had all went off to become stronger.

-five nights later-

Rukia ran through the streets as fast as she could "Damn...why now?!" she sensed the energy of hollows no doubt they were arrancars. The girl had alerted everyone and already heard the heated sounds of battle. "It's his energy I feel it! But how could it be?" She rushed forward following what was the familiar pressure of the orange haired companion. She had to investigate it...she had to see it had to be him! No one else could exude that energy except for him!. She heard voices speak as she was in ana alleyway.

"Who the fuck are you?!" "I told you I am king! A lowly cat like you cannot scratch me!" Rukia's eyes flashed as she looked upon the familiar back of who she thought was Ichigo. "You have a bankai! How the hell do you have hollow powers!? Arent You Ichigo Kurosaki?!" "Hehehehehehe..." The white king was in a blur upon the blue haired hollow that was his victim. "Getsuga..." first the white shinigami slashed upon his foe's sword sending him upward with a fang before appearing right before him placing a hand on his arm before cutting across his chest "Tenshou!" the white fangs dug into the enemy covering the streeets with blood. "I'm fucking Grimmjow Jaggerjack! You cant do this to me!"

Grimmjow growled in rage he placed a hand forward in a blasting pose "Gran rey cero!" a wave of energy shot from his hand in the way that Rukia was. The girl was frozen in fear. King got in front of her pushing it with his hand before smacking it into dust. Rukia's heart fluttered something like that Ichigo would do. Looking over his shoulder king's silver eyes gleamed at her. "I won't let you harm a subject of mine..." "I'm really gonna kill you now...Release Grind Pant-" A ebony skinned hand gripped Grimmjow's hand. "Tousen?!" "I did not tell you to send out a team and destroy Karakura...Aizen is not pleased...and you..." Tousen pointed at The ghost of a death god

"Aizen has taken interest in you very much so...would you like to meet with him?" "Do you take me for a fool?..Aizen wanted that pathetic shit dead...now that I have taken over he just wants to talk?" "He is interested in you...take it as you will...not many people get the chance to meet a god...". Rukia placed her hands onto the silver eyed mans broad shoulders "Ichigo...don't go..." Ogichi put a hand to his head "Rukia...why do you look like that?". One of Ogichi's eyes gleamed blue but then turned silver again. He turned around his hair covering his face "I'm not...Ichigo. I am a king and if you ever mistake me for that little shit again...I'll do more then this!" Rukia's eyes became dialated as she wa stabbed through the stomach and almost in a twisted way gently ran through the blade and put down. All she could see was blurry as she saw Ogichi laugh and enter the hole in space that tousen made"


End file.
